Kiru Meikane
Kiru Meikane is a fanmade designed for fanfictional purposes and is based on Hatsune Miku and also, in her storyline, Miku's classmate. Her name "Meikane" (冥歌音) comes from the meaning "Dark Singing Sound" or "Sound of Underworld Song" and "Kiru" (キル) meaning "to cut (referring to the item Death Scythe) or Kill". This is actually the kanji Kiru (切る) written in katakana. She's sometimes named "Kira" meaning Killer and is a pun & taunt for her, because in character, she never knew why she was named Kiru. Design Kiru's design was initially made in 2005 and 2006, and has undergone changes over time. The notable changes are in her longer hair length, and slight modification of attire. She resembled Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid 2 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. She has long black hair with orange tones that is styled into two pigtails, each are surrounded by striped black and purple bands that seem to hover similar to Miku's futuristic ribbons. Her bangs fall just over her nose, and her red eyes can be seen between the partings. Her top is light grey with short puffy sleeves and the hems are orange, the tops lower half are done in swallow-tail style. She wears a black pleated skirt and thigh boots. Her accessories are a neck ribbon, striped black and orange, along with detached sleeves and waist belts of the same color. Included in this theme are her finger nails, which are painted orange and black as well. Previous design Before Rena-tan's knowledge of Vocaloid, Kiru's appearance was a young girl with shoulder-lengthed pigtails. She wore a headband with a skull design, a tube top that showed her midriff and had arm sleeves, she wore a short skirt and boots. Most of her attire consisted of belts. Included with the original design was a pet called 'Boo-thing' which are ghost creatures who do her bidding. The original image was deleted years ago on Rena-tan's old account drgn08.deviantart.com. Personality and Traits Renatan has stated in Kiru that despite her dark background, she does have childish mannerisms. She likes candies, however, tooth decay and dentists are her worst nightmares. As Kiru, she is totally oblivious to her alter ego, who was the product of a Faustian Contract. As Hallow Meister, she carries on her cursed role and becomes an extremely dangerous person. Biography Kiru, as a Vocaloid, is unique that she must be reprogrammed before October 31 of every year. Going past this date will summon a dark alter ego of hers, called Hallow Meister. Hallow Meister is illustrated to bear resemblance to Black★Rock Shooter, and possesses Kiru's body, as a completely different entity. It is Kiru's hidden alter ego that lies dormant from within. Hallow Meister is said to be totally malevolent and will not hesitate to kill her master. Hallow Meister was formerly Yami Shakumei whose parents made a dark deal with the devil; invincibility, wealth and fame in exchange of Yami becoming a grim reaper, who would kill them and hold the sin of their families for eternity. The following is the back story as written by her creator Rena-tan: "I've been hiding this from Kiru up till now... Kiru's alter ego Hallow Meister a deadly grim reaper with no mercy slaying anyone who pisses her. I cant hide it from her anymore cause Hallow Meister's re-awakening from her slumber that I tried to deprogram Kiru in the past. Hallow Meister was originally supposed to be my first Vocaloid creation but in the process she tried to kill me. So I deprogrammed her then changed her so that the original body wouldn't be a waste, I created Kiru Meikane meaning: Kiru - to cut (I used 'Scythe' not other cutting tools) or kill; Mei - life, destiny, dark Ka - price, cost, value, worth, valence, question mark Meika - distinguished family Ne - sound Yes, Hallow Meister came from a distinguished family of rich people but not just ordinary rich people they're also vampires in another world/dimension. Once there was an innocent girl(gothic lolita) named Yami Shakumei who was cursed in exchange for the wealth and boundless power no creature could ever defeat but for that to happen was their daughter will become a grim reaper and kill her family in the future and forever hold the sin of their family. A story that I found out in an old book. So I conceptualized her not knowing it was true hallow meister's spirit that went into the Hallow Meister Vocaloid I was creating. She hated me for forming her into Kiru but I had no choice. I finally programmed Kiru and added X-08. Meaning something dark (X) and must be programmed at Oct 8 (O8 changed to 08); (08) before her birthday or something dreadful would happen." The only way to prevent Hallow Meister's manifestation is to deactivate Kiru's body and reprogram her every year. Rena-tan has not stated a solution that would permanently banish her dangerous alter ego. Voice configuration Kiru use a voice configuration that involves creating a voice profile from Hatsune Miku. Her optimum settings are Tempo = 70-150 BPM and Range = A3-E5 Used with Miku English, Kiru retroactively gains the ability to sing in English. Notable media Additional info Relationships She has fellow fanmade Riza Sotone listed as her friend, and compatriot. In Kiru's continuity, she likes to bug Riza for candies and probably steals her chocolate at times and was at one point possibly one of Riza's students. In Riza's continuity, she is among many of her acquaintances and compatriots, and downplays, if not entirely eschew, her cursed persona. Appearances ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :She has had several MMD videos made for her, there is an Animasa style and Anomaro edit (which can not be given out without permission of Anomaro). ;Artwork :Search Kiru Meikane on deviantArt ;Media :Search Kiru Meikane on YouTube Trivia *Due to Rena-tan creating and moving onto other accounts there has been some confusion as to when exactly Kiru was released, either 2007 or 2008. *The character has a roleplay account on deviantART, and was suppose to have a manga but her creator never got around drawing it. *Kiru is rather popular in DeviantArt and to the Western fandom, but unknown to the Japanese fandom. Gallery External links *deviantART: Rena-tan *Facebook: Renatan19 *deviantART: Tadeshi *YouTube: Tadeshi *deviantART: kiru-meikane (fan RP) Category:Characters by Rena-tan Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Fanloid